


When it Wears Off

by RiotFalling



Series: Tumblr prompts [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Curses wearing off, M/M, boys using words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 23:04:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiotFalling/pseuds/RiotFalling
Summary: After several days of anxious (and not so anxious) waiting, the curse wears off.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Tumblr prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538830
Comments: 12
Kudos: 207





	When it Wears Off

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for paranormalmoonlight5 over on tumblr, who asked what Bucky has to say once the curse wears off. Uh, apparently, this.
> 
> Follow up to my Kinktober prompts [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801279/chapters/50310377) and [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801279/chapters/50628674), which you should probably read first or be very confused haha.

Tony wakes up with Bucky’s metal arm looped around his chest, and he’s already trying to slap it away in a panic before he realizes oh, it’s not freezing cold anymore. And it appears to be back to its normal size. Tony wiggles around and rolls over to face him just as Bucky starts waking up, and they blink at each other in silence for a couple seconds.

Then Tony feeds a wide smile break across his face, because it's  _Bucky_ . Completely back to his normal size and shape, his eyes their normal steely blue, a completely normal lack of glowing blue ice horns growing from his head. "Hi," Tony says dumbly, his smile growing impossibly wider.

Bucky runs his tongue over his teeth, now back to normal human size, and says “huh.” Then his eyes light up, and he pulls Tony into a deep kiss. Tony makes a soft sound of surprise, and then immediately presses into it, morning breath be damned. Because he’s missed kissing Bucky so much, properly kissing him, chasing after every flick of Bucky’s tongue with his own without worrying about catching himself on Bucky’s sharp teeth or losing his own tongue to frost bite.

They break away slowly, Bucky still dropping light kisses across his jaw and cheeks, and Tony just basks in it. "I missed you," Tony says, even though that's dumb, Bucky hasn't been anywhere except stuck to his side ever since the curse started. It's just that Tony doesn't know that he'd be able to properly explain the thing's he's missed, like the way Bucky is always so warm in the mornings after he's been leaching up Tony's body heat all night. Or the way they fit so perfectly together, Bucky’s arms wrapped around him tight, his wide palm resting in the small of Tony’s back and his fingers against the curve of Tony's jaw like a key fitting into place.

"I love you," Bucky blurts out, and Tony is right back to surprised blinking. Apparently his stunned silence doesn't matter though, because Bucky isn't done. "I can't believe- you are so good to me, sweetheart. Always fuckin' loved that you never treated me like a monster, right from the beginning, and you just had to take it to the next level, didncha?" Bucky's eyes are bright, his smile small but oh so real, so warm and free.

"Uh, yes?" Tony says, still a little dazed because sure, he knows Bucky really likes him, he'd have to be a complete moron to have missed that, but  _love_ ? Bucky  _loves_ him? "I mean- of course I- you've  _never _been a-"

Bucky cuts him off with another kiss, wrapping himself around Tony like he’s never letting go and Tony has zero complaints with that plan. “You can’t imagine how much that means to me," Bucky says quietly when he pulls away again, still close enough that their lips brush with every word, "how much  you mean to me. The way you treat me, sweetheart, it's... it's everything, Tony."

Okay, yeah, maybe there’s a small part of Tony that's secretly pleased he succeeded with his plan to treat Bucky exactly the same, glad that it had the intended effect. And yeah, he’s really,  _really_ glad Bucky is back to normal and they won't have to go looking for help from the local wizard doctor. Mostly though Tony just feels loved, so incredibly loved that his breath catches in his throat and he has to squeeze his eyes shut for a second. "I'm really happy you're back," he finally manages to choke out, and it's not what he planned on saying, but it's about all he can manage right this second without full-on bawling.

Bucky just smiles, like he gets what Tony is trying to say anyways, and Tony is so stupidly in love that he has to take a minute to remember how to breathe around it. "M happy to be back, too," Bucky says, voice soft even as he tightens his arms around Tony.

“I am going to miss the horns though,” Tony says finally, once he's feeling a little less fragile and ready to fall apart at any second. He reaches up to run his fingers through Bucky’s hair, poking at where the horns had been, and adds “they were super useful.”

“You just liked ‘em 'cause you're accident prone,” Bucky accuses with a small grin, pressing up into Tony’ s fingers against his scalp like a happy cat.

“Well now what am I supposed to do, just get an ice pack?” Tony whines, trying to smother down a laugh and tugging Bucky’s hair a little. It had been handy, when he burned himself across the palm and realized he could just grab a hold of one of Bucky’s horns, which was colder than any ice pack and never got any less freezy cold. Going back to ice packs next time he inevitably welds while tired is going to be such a downgrade.

“I know what you’re really gonna miss,” Bucky says with a wicked smirk, his eyes going a little darker as his hand slides down to palm at Tony’s ass.

“You know me so well," Tony says with a sly grin of his own, then bursts out laughing. "No but seriously, okay, I like your dick just fine as-is. Honestly. I couldn’t  _move_ the next day, and we absolutely can’t do that all the time.” It had been fun though. Definitely one for the memory books, along with Bucky enthusiastically rimming him in an attempt to ‘ _help_ ’, putting that freezing tongue to good use.

“Mm, good,” Bucky hums. He squeezes Tony's ass a little more firmly, his eyes falling shut as he continues nuzzling into Tony's fingers in his hair.

Tony gathers up all his nerve, and his voice is shaking as he says “I love you too, you know." As soon as the words are out Tony feels like a weight has been lifted from his chest, like he can finally breathe after holding that in for so goddamn long now. He's a little giddy as he adds "no matter how many curses you have or what weird body parts you sprout, I'm still gonna love you. If you’re taking suggestions though, I just want to throw this out there... tentacles.”

Bucky laughs, rolls to pin Tony beneath him and kisses him again. “Next time we find a sunken pirate ship, I’m all over it,” he promises, still laughing.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I Can Weather the Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227641) by [RiotFalling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiotFalling/pseuds/RiotFalling)


End file.
